Far away
by Major Mimi
Summary: Kisuke Urahara toma uma importante decisão em relação ao amor de sua vida Yoruichi.  O que se passa pela cabeça do loiro?


Agradeço a Girl Gemini por betar a minha fic  
>TE ADORO CI<p>

Segue o link para acompanharem com a musica

.com/watch?v=rg7MvAw6qqA&playnext_from=QL

**Negrito **= partes pertencentes da musica.

_Itálico _= pensamentos

Tão Longe

Urahara estava sentado entre as prateleiras de sua loja, que agora estava fechada. Tudo estava apagado e o dono do lugar estava perdido em sentimentos e lembranças.

**Este tempo, este lugar**

_A minha loja nesse mundo agora é o nosso refugio, só aqui podemos nos encontrar e reviver o passado, o tempo em que éramos capitães, que podíamos tudo, ou quase tudo._

O louro lembra dos tempos de treinamento, quando corria pelos campos rindo e se divertindo com aquela morena, a SUA morena, sua princesa: Yoruichi.

**Esses desperdícios, esses erros**

_Depois daquele incidente fui declarado culpado por ter matado quase um esquadrão inteiro ou pelo menos os melhores. Perdi tudo, meu posto, minha vida, e quase perdi você._

Ouvindo a chuva lá fora, Kisuke entra mais em seus pensamentos até não ouvir mais nada lá fora, deste mundo de privações em que ele vive.

**Tanto tempo, tão tarde**

_Mesmo agora depois de tanto tempo, depois de tudo que aconteceu conosco, o que eu sinto por você não mudou, eu tenho medo de ser tarde demais para dizer._

**Quem era eu para te fazer esperar?**

_Você era uma princesa, você é uma princesa! E eu?__  
><em>_Eu não deveria ter feito você esperar, eu só queria ser o homem perfeito para você._

_Mas depois de tudo que aconteceu, depois de todo esse tempo não sei se você vai aceitar apenas eu, Kisuke Urahara, um homem imperfeito e cheio de defeitos, mas que te ama._

**Apenas mais uma chance, apenas mais um suspiro**

**Caso reste apenas um**

_Será que você me daria outra chance, outra chance para me declarar, para mostrar o que eu sinto._

**Porque você sabe, você sabe, você sabe...**

_Mas você saber não é o bastante, você merece mais, você merece uma declaração de verdade, um homem de verdade que seja capazes de assumir seus sentimentos e honrá-los perante a mulher que ele escolheu, você é minha escolhida, mas você sempre soube..._

**Que eu te amo**

**Eu sempre te amei**

_Desde a Soul Society, desde que pus os olhos em você, eu tive certeza quando você saiu fugida junto comigo, impedindo que eu perdesse meus poderes, deixando tudo para trás, seu posto de capitã, seu esquadrão, seus subordinados._

**E eu sinto sua falta**

**Estive afastado por muito tempo**

**Eu continuo sonhando que você estará comigo**

_Sinto falta de treinar com você, de estar com você, de sentir seu corpo junto ao meu._

_Estamos afastados há muito tempo desde que saímos da Soul Society._

_Eu ainda sonho com nossos treinamentos e os dias que matávamos para ficar de bobeira embaixo da árvore, você deitada em mim sem pensar se existia o resto do mundo._

**E você nunca irá embora**

**Paro de respirar se eu não te ver mais**

_Mesmo te vendo sempre, você nessa forma de gato, essa voz grossa, eu sempre separo seu leite e te espero na porta da loja, tenho que aproveitar os poucos momentos que tenho com você, já que agora você virou babá do garoto de cabelos laranja._

Urahara se levanta vai até a cozinha separar o leite da sua gatinha. Com um sorriso bobo no rosto ele abre a janela pela qual ela sempre entra quando não quer ser notada.

**Paro de respirar se eu não te ver mais**

_Eu não consigo imaginar como seria ficar sem você, sem seu corpo moreno junto ao meu, sem sua risada gostosa, seus cabelos arroxeados passando pela minha pele, e seu cheiro na minha cama para depois você virar um gatinho e sair pela janela._

Ao terminar de separar o leite, o loiro o coloca de volta na geladeira, ao se virar lá esta a sua gatinha preta bebendo o leite gelado.

Ele anda até ela e lhe afaga as orelhas.

- Yoruichi.

Ela olha.

- Suas roupas estão no meu quarto, não quero você como um gato hoje.

- Gosto desse brilho no seu olhar – ela sorri – isso indica que você esta tramando algo.

Ela pula do balcão e se transforma a caminho do quarto, olhando por cima do ombro só para ver a cara de Urahara, que mantinha os olhos bem abertos e um sorriso no rosto.

_"Adoro fazer isso com ele, até hoje ele faz essa cara de bobo quando eu me transformo sem aviso prévio"_

Yoruichi ri com seus pensamentos já no quarto colocando a roupa separada carinhosamente pelo loiro.

Ela volta para a sala vestindo a roupa designada a ela, um vestido preto de alcinhas, na altura dos joelhos e salto alto preto também.

- Vestido Kisuke, você sabe que não gosto dessas roupas. – A morena faz uma careta.

- É uma ocasião especial...

Ele se ajoelha aos pés da morena e pode-se ouvir uma melodia calma tocando de fundo.

- **De joelhos, eu pedirei** – ele olha para cima nos olhos dela - **Uma última chance para uma última dança. **

Ele se levanta e a pega pela mão, e bem no meio da loja eles começam a dançar lentamente ao som da musica que tocava no radio, a morena deita a cabeça no peito de Urahara enquanto este vai lhe falando ao ouvido.

**Porque com você, eu resistiria**

**A todo o inferno para segurar sua mão **– O loiro aperta a mão de Yoruichi entre as suas.

**Eu daria tudo**

**Eu daria tudo por nós**

**Dou qualquer coisa, mas não desistirei** de você.

**Porque você sabe...**

Ele para de dançar e a olha fixamente.

**Que eu te amo **– ele fala pausadamente.

**Eu sempre te amei**

**E eu sinto sua falta**

Ela se aperta nele e sente as lágrimas molharem o seu rosto, isso era o que ela esperava ouvir, sim ela sabia, mas o sentimento se torna diferente quando é falado.

Ele continua recitando as palavras ao som da musica, voltando a dançar lentamente pela loja.

**Estive afastado por muito tempo**

**Eu continuo sonhando que você estará comigo**

**E você nunca irá embora**

**Paro de respirar se eu não te ver mais**

Eu não quero mais que você vá embora, não quero mais você como gato andando pela minha loja, quero você como minha mulher.

**Tão longe**

**Estive afastado por muito tempo**

**Mas você sabe...**

Você sabe tudo o que eu penso, você me lê por inteiro, não tenho segredos para você, você me completa.

**Eu queria**

**Eu queria que você ficasse** hoje e pra sempre. – Ele afaga os cabelos dela.

**Porque eu precisava**

**Eu precisava escutar você dizer**

Eles param de dançar e se olham nos olhos.

**Que eu te amo** – Eles falam juntos.

A ex-capitã respira fundo e fala o que estava preso em seu peito por tanto tempo.

**Que eu te amei todo o tempo**

**Que eu te perdôo**

**Por estar longe por tanto tempo**

**Então continue respirando**

**Porque eu não vou mais te deixar**

**Acredite, segure-se em mim e nunca me deixe ir**

**Continue respirando**

**Porque eu não vou mais te deixar**

Sim eu sei o que você pensa porque é a mesma coisa que eu penso.

Kisuke pega o rosto da amada entre as mãos e a beija, um beijo terno e apaixonado.

Eles permanecem abraçados ouvindo a musica tocar, desejando que este momento dure para sempre.

FIM

Notas finais do capítulo

Obrigado por lerem  
>Façam uma autora feliz e deixem um review<br>Beijo beijo beijo


End file.
